


Protection Against The Darkness

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Tyler has trouble relaxing since Sir Ethan was rescued.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lack of uploads lately! I'm just working on several different projects rn as well as this series, one of which is for a good friend of mine, but I promise you, I haven't given up on this series, so don't worry! Also, I'm going to be letting you guys send in any questions you may have wanted to ask regarding my Medieval Septiplier fics, which I'll be posting in a Q&A "chapter" on this fic. If you have a question you want to ask, just post it down in the comments below, and when I've gathered enough, I'll put them up with my answers for them. Don't hold back with them either, I'm willing to answer most anything you guys throw at me!  
> ~LilacCrocuta

Since his harrowing rescue from Felix's basement, Tyler had seldom left Ethan's side. 

Of course, he made exceptions when he and his lover had to relieve themselves, but for the week that he was staying in Lady Evelyn's office, he stayed with him persistently. 

Thankfully, Mark had taken notice, and Tyler was very relieved to know that he wasn't bothered by it, seeing as though he and Ethan were so close together, and the former had assumed his lover was dead for two days. With that, the king had been kind enough to relieve him of his duties until Ethan was well enough to wield a sword again, and as a precautionary measure, had cancelled any upcoming meetings with his people that required letting them into the palace. In addition, Lady Evelyn had even let Tyler borrow a cot to sleep on until Ethan was allowed out of her office, which he was immensely grateful for. 

However, the real problem arose when Ethan was back on his feet, and he and Tyler could share a bed in the latter's room once more.

As he and the smaller knight entered his bedroom, hand in hand, Sir Tyler sucked in a soft breath. Although the bedroom floor had been properly swept up, the covers on the bed had been washed and neatly sewn, and the nightstand had been replaced with a new one, the memories still lingered.

He didn't realize he was gripping Ethan's hand tightly until his lover quietly cleared his throat from beside him, and as he looked down at their interlocked fingers, he muttered out a heartfelt apology and loosened his grasp at once. Ethan gave him a kind smile and murmured his forgiveness, and they went on making their way to the bed.

Tyler took a steadying deep breath as they approached it.

_ That wasn't Ethan's hand in that beast's jaws.  _ He reminded himself sternly. 

With that, he let his lover clamber into bed first, and climbed in just behind him, before holding him snugly against his chest. Ethan comfortably relaxed beside him, and Tyler….couldn't do so as well. His protective instinct had come out stronger than it'd ever had when he and his friends had found his lover alive in that cage, and now it refused to settle down and let him breathe. And the knowledge that the bastard who'd kidnapped him in the first place was still out there didn't help much either.

"Tyler…?" 

Ethan's soft voice briefly distracted him from his anxious, worried thoughts, and he looked down at him.

"Yes, bluebird?"

In the dimly lit room, the taller knight could just make out those emerald eyes gazing up at him.

"I can feel how tense you are. Is something wrong?"

_ Damnit.  _ Tyler grimaced, but sighed quietly, as Ethan gingerly sat up on an elbow beside him.

"I suppose I am rather tense, love." He admitted, softly. The smaller knight listened further as he went on.

"It's merely…" Tyler bit his lip, but pressed on. "W-when we found you in that tub, a-and Wade told us that you were breathing, I felt so protective over you."

As he spoke, Ethan gently reached out and rested his small hand atop his own, and Tyler gave him a brief, grateful smile, taking hold of it with his own and squeezing it. He took a deep breath and kept on.

"And now….I cannot bear to relax, when that coward is running loose out there. I--" The taller knight swallowed as his voice began to break, the pent-up stress and frustration from the past week letting itself be known at last. "I-I nearly lost you once, and my heart crumbled."

Ethan just leaned closer to him as the lump in his throat made it more and more difficult to speak, and as the smaller man's hair tickled his jaw, Tyler tried to focus on his breathing.

But he realized, as his lover gently slipped his arms around the nape of his neck, that he didn't have to. Trembling, but slightly comforted by the gesture, he hugged Ethan back as best he could, letting the younger knight nuzzle into his collarbone.

"Felix took me once." His lover murmured against his neck. "I will not let him take me again. I will fight with every ounce of my strength to get back to you, Tyler." 

The bigger knight gave him a firm squeeze, his blood boiling at the mere thought of that bastard, and how he'd hurt Ethan so horrendously.

"You won't have to fight him, love," he quietly assured the smaller man. "Because I'll slaughter him before he can snatch you from me again." 

And as Ethan snuggled against his chest once more, Tyler slowly dared to loosen his muscles, and relax as well. He knew now that no matter what Felix had done to him down in that basement, he was alright now. And Tyler would make sure that that bastard would never, ever lay his filthy hands on him again. 

Even if it meant getting his own dirty.


	2. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long-awaited Q&A I've put together of your questions regarding my fic series! I love doing these, so don't be afraid to ask any other questions you guys have in the comments below!

**Q:** Okay, questions! In terms of physical strength, where does Sean stand? Like, who is he stronger than? And how about sean's battle strategies? Who is he better than in terms of that. Same for Tyler, but I think we all know he's the strongest and scariest out of all of them XD

**A:** That's a very good question! I assume Seán is somewhere between Ethan and Mark, in terms of his physical strength. As for his battle strategies, I imagine he'd like to (assuming he's in the midst of a gigantic battle) weasel his way through it, and that he'd be very graceful with his blade. As for Tyler, he would be like the very definition of brute force. I'm pretty sure it depends on the sort of adversary they're going up against, as far as who's "better". Tysm for your question!

  
  


**Q:** What does everyone (Mark, Seán, Tyler, Ethan, Bob, Wade, etc.) like to do in their free time? It feels like they're almost always working or in some sort of danger, they deserve some downtime!

**A:** Well that's very considerate of you! I assume that each of them have their own little hobbies that they like to do when they have the chance to relax. Seán enjoys doing puzzles, Mark likes to read, Tyler prefers riding on horseback through the woods, Ethan likes baking cookies, Bob likes practicing archery, and Wade likes kicking his feet up with Molly, maybe having a drink with her. But I will admit, yes, they do need a vacation. Tysm for your question!

  
  


**Q:** Are there any other kingdoms in this series other than Youtubia? (Also how is life looking based on where you live currently?) Thank you very much!!!

**A:** I'm so glad you asked that! Yes, actually, there are a few other kingdoms out there in my fic series. One of them, as referenced in The Announcement, is in Australia, and led by the father of Lannan Eacott. Also, I was considering a way to bring in a certain kingdom by the name of Vine, so perhaps Thomas Sanders could make a cameo, at least. As for how we're doing where I am, I'm actually really introverted, so I'm just hanging out indoors and keeping one eye on the news, and the other on a book series I'm rereading, whilst writing stuff out. Tysm for your questions, and please stay safe as well! 

  
  


**Q:** What initially inspired you to start writing this series, and place specific roles on the characters? Ex. Mark as King

Is there secretly a larger picture in play here?

**A:** Well, when I first joined the JSE and Markiplier communities in late 2018, I had the inspiration to write my first medieval fic series, starring them. As with this one, Mark was the king, but Seán was a mere rogue who, at first wanted nothing to do with the royal lifestyle, but eventually warmed up to it. Then in 2019, I wrote another Medieval fic series with those two, still not Septiplier, but you get the point. Both of those series were ultimately scrapped, due to various reasons. And then on October 28th, I got the inspiration to write my first official Septiplier fic, which was, you guessed it, To Love And Protect. The idea was actually inspired by a good friend of mine on Discord, who compared the relationship between him and his then-crush like a knight falling for his queen, and, well, there you have it! As for why I made Mark a king, and his friends his knights, I kind of see Mark as the leader of his friend group, and I dunno, I'm just a sucker for medieval fics. Tysm for your question!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, guys, throw your questions about the series my way down below!  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
